Jack the Ripper vs Jeff the Killer
' Jack the Ripper vs Jeff the Killer '''is the twelth installment of ERBParodies. It features famous serial killer, Jack the Ripper, battling famous creepypasta, Jeff the Killer, to see who is the better killer. It was released April 4, 2013. Cast Justin as Jack the Ripper RLYoshi as Jeff the Killer ParoThese as Murder Victim #1 LazySundayPaper as Murder Victim #2 Chaumasaur as Murder Victim #3 Nathan Provost as Murder Victim #4 Lyrics 'Jack the Ripper: Dear Jeff, I keep on hearing that you think you can beat me. You're just a kid, I'm the greatest killer in all of history. I have laughed you talked about putting me to rest. I'd mutilate you, but I only kill people who've had sex. Oh, do you feel that burn like vodka and bleach? Now I'll let you join your family among the tortured and deceased. Break your Elizabeth Stride when I snap your legs in half, Followed by your arms, it's a double event of my wrath! '''Jeff the Killer: Hmmhmm... You lied to me. You told me that you'd win, but unblinking I see. That you only killed 5 back in 1888. So it's time for Leather Apron to meet my lovely Leatherface. No one knows who you are. Can you even decide on a name? But who am I? I'm some guy achieving internet fame. You won't be writing letters anymore once I'm released. I'll turn that "Rip" in Ripper into "Rest in peace." 'Jack the Ripper:' You're a Joker ripoff, right down to the smile, Went insane and left in flames on the bathroom floor tile. Nobody ever caught me, you're all bark and no bite. A creepypasta pedo haunting kids throughout the night. While you were busy getting children, I'm sticking my blade in women, I'll drink your blood like ginger beer before it has time to thicken. They call me Saucy Jacky, I'm sure to be the winner. So good luck defeating me, yours truly, Jack the Ripper. 'Jeff the Killer:' You're one to talk about ripoffs, you've spawned millions, And yet nobody could prove that you even exist. You're a hoax, a British media publicity stunt. You're knife's nice and sharp, but I'll be cruel and blunt. Want to come to a party? It'll be so fun. Whether at a bus stop, or a backyard, I'll have this battle won. I'm the white hoodie from Hell, here to make you weep, Now lie back, relax, and GO TO SLEEP. Poll Who won? Jack the Ripper Jeff the Killer Trivia *This is the 4th battle to not have Nathan Provost rapping, however, he did appear as Murder Victim #4, but did not rap. *This is the third battle that Justin Buckner edited, the first being Vault Boy vs Cole Phelps, and second being Niko Bellic vs John Marston. *This is the first and so far only battle to have a note added to the description declaring one character as an obvious winner, this character being Jeff the Killer. *This is the first appearance of Jeff the Killer. Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Season 1 Category:Justin Buckner Category:Pop Filter